1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package for a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a package for a MOSFET device in a chip scale package that provides superior thermal performance and very low package resistance, as well as methods of manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor devices, especially MOSFET devices, generally desire very low package resistance (RDSon) with good thermal performance. It is also generally desirable to have the package as small as possible with reference to the die. Thus, numerous packaging concepts and methods have been developed in the prior art.